This invention relates to handling flexible sheets, or signatures, and, more particularly, to arranging such sheets or signatures in bundles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,343 to J. R. Wood (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,489 to J. R. Wood (1987) disclose machines for causing signatures delivered from a printing press to rise out of a shingled condition and assume an edge-standing orientation as the signatures are conveyed along a path that leads away from the press. While the signatures are in the edge-standing condition, the machine consolidates them and separates them into bundles.